


Love you best when you are savage and bitter

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Слова Харли ударяют его в спину:— Не нужно стесняться, Пудинг.От резкого звука, с которым ножки ее стула проезжаются по полу, Джон вздрагивает.





	Love you best when you are savage and bitter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love you best when you are savage and bitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353648) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> Название — строка из песни Irresistible исполнителя Temposhark; фанфик по канону игры, в которой отношения Харли и Джокера диаметрально противоположны тем, что представлены в комиксах; бета - freud_and_fox

Устав бессмысленно отираться у двери, Джон прочищает горло. После того, как он постучал, Харли пригласила его войти; она знает о его присутствии, но предпочитает не обращать на него внимания. Не то чтобы Джон был нетерпелив, ничего такого. Он готов хоть целый день наблюдать за тем, как она обновляет макияж, но Харли, должно быть, позвала его к себе по какой-то причине, и ему не хочется выглядеть так, будто он тратит ее время попусту. 

А еще Джона всегда расстраивает, когда его игнорируют.

Харли раздраженно вздыхает, когда он беспокоит ее, и еще раз — когда она оборачивается, чтобы бросить на него взгляд.

— Что это за отвратительная тряпка на тебе? — спрашивает она, и на лице ее — то же отвращение, что слышится в голосе.

— О, это? — говорит он, дергая полу своей бледно-голубой рубашки с узором в пальмовый лист. — Так, кое-какое старье...

— Это бельмо на глазу, вот что это. Сними ее.

— Что, сейчас? — Джону не хочется уходить, но если после он сможет сразу вернуться к Харли — то ладно, так уж и быть.

— Да, сейчас, — говорит Харли — как что-то само собой разумеющееся; Джона это слегка застает врасплох. Но, конечно, он подчиняется — потому что это ведь она. 

— Л-ладно, тогда... я скоро вернусь? — он поворачивается на каблуках и обхватывает ладонью дверную ручку.

Слова Харли ударяют его в спину:

— Не нужно стесняться, Пудинг.

От резкого звука, с которым ножки ее стула проезжаются по полу, Джон вздрагивает.

— Ты можешь снять ее здесь, — говорит Харли, и когда пальцы Джона принимаются за дело, ее рука ложится ему на плечо, уговаривая развернуться. — Я настаиваю.

В другой ее руке Джон замечает отблеск лезвия — и почти ожидает, что сейчас оно вонзится ему прямо в живот, но это его не особо пугает. Однако Харли использует нож, чтобы разрезать на лоскуты его рубашку — не щадя в процессе кожу.

— Ты могла бы дать мне шанс снять ее, — он слабо смеется, глядя на то, как сочится кровь из мелких порезов на его груди. Все не так уж плохо: Харли так близко, что цветочный аромат ее шампуня щекочет ему нос. Это стоит каждого мгновения боли, которую она ему причиняет.

— Ты мог бы быть быстрее, — Харли игриво улыбается, проводя пальцами, утянутыми в кожу, по его груди. Они гладкие и прохладные, и Джон вздрагивает, когда они стряхивают с его плечей то, что осталось от рубашки. — А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и сиди смирно.

Легко надавив ладонью ему на грудь, Харли направляет Джона к стулу — это заставляет его ощутить себя одним из ее манекенов, что выстроились вдоль стен. 

Его сердце колотится в предвкушении.

Харли снова использует его лицо как чистый холст, изображая на нем то, что соответствует ее настроению. После он часами будет слизывать с губ нанесенную ей помаду, ощущая на языке химический привкус и представляя, что это губы Харли оставили его.

Харли, однако, не спешит браться за свои кисти и склянки — кончиком пальца она собирает капли его крови и оставляет алый след на губах Джона.

— Красный тебе к лицу, Пудинг.


End file.
